Niwa Miyabe
13082161_1371608846187938_1026425555_n.jpg General information Name: Niwa Miyabe Age:22 Gender: Female Blood Type: AB+ Hair Color: Lavender Eye Color: Hazel Height: 5'3.5" Weight: 147 Omega Gene Level:?? Occupation: Secretary District: Appearance 13140570_1371608832854606_1820135725_n.jpg 13084132_1371608852854604_861949423_n.jpg Niwa is a short and very feminine Killian woman. Her skin is naturally pretty pale, but she visits the local tanning salon often for a soft and even tan. The young woman's hair is a light shade of lavender and reaches well past the center of her back. The thick and healthy locks have a bit of wave to them. Poking out of her vibrant hair are a set of pointed elf like ears that twitch and move every so often and a pair of thick, dark brown horns that curve in towards her face. Niwa's face is jaw droppingly feminine and smooth with a cute button nose and beautiful full lips that were a bit pouty. She didn't have to wear a lot of makeup because her cheeks were always a bit red and her eye lashes were naturally very long and dark. She really only ever put on a bit of black eye liner and clear lip gloss or nude lipstick. Niwa is a very fit and in shape woman. Her petite body is very well toned due to her regular visits to the gym and home workout regiment. As a result, her stomach is pretty flat, her hind end is plump, and her waist is just the right kind of small with wide hips. During work hours Niwa wears business casual attire mostly consisting of dress shirts, nice tank tops, skirts, and dress pants. Outside of work she wears a lot of bright, girly colors with a variety of different name brand clothing; most of it being lace or revealing or both. Behavior/Personality: Niwa is normally a very nurturing and kind individual. She always spares a few dollars and change to people on the street who ask and donates money and her free time to help the community and individuals within ( human and animal ). That being said, she is also very loyal and can trustworthy towards those that she feels deserve that type of respect from her. Due to her bubbly nature, people tend to gravitate towards her, which doesn't always bother her. On the flip side, Niwa can be quite the solitary soul. Sometimes she'd rather stay home with her two cats and ferrets or hang out in the back of an animal shelter to care for the animals all by herself. Along with sometimes liking to keep to herself, Niwa can be quite the sassy little lady. She's very protective over close friends (there are very few) and the less fortunate. The naturally affectionate woman can be a big flirt, but when it comes to relationships she is no romantic. Anytime she has to take on the role of 'romantic partner' she just kind of awkwardly dances around the opportunity, she'd much rather date a romantic than be one. Lots of things scare the young beauty; Spiders, big strange men, swimming in 'populated' water, the dark, but nothing scared her more than the thought of dying alone. Role play Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Fighting Style Chi Form Lukewarm Ki Weapon Of Choice Niwa prefers long ranged weapons. She carries a couple of emergency throwing knives everywhere she goes and hides a small handgun under her pillow. She plans to broaden her weapon choice some day and vows to be better at hand to hand combat, as well. Allies/Enemies Background Niwa didn't move to Kasaihana until she was 19 years of age. She lived in a much less taken care of area full of equally in taken care of people. Her mother and older sister were just about the only well kept women in town aside from young Niwa. They wore nice clothes and had a nice house that they worked on for years to make just right, but it was like a diamond surrounded by rough, jagged rocks. The police were called many a times to arrest or pursue peeping toms, people watching the house, and thieves who never made it past the lawn before getting a few bullet holes put into them. The downside to having the money her family had was their workplace. They actually worked for a company in Kasaihana where they made their big paychecks. This meant being several miles away from home for many hours at a time, leaving Niwa alone with the two guard dogs that were bought for the sole purpose of keeping the young girl safe. Many envied the life they had and the things they owned. It was just a matter of time before a few of them grouped up and plotted to take what they wanted. While Niwa's mother and sister were out for another day of hard work, twelve men and women (ages varying) broke into the large home and began to loot it. Niwa was much too small to even put a dent in their plan and was thrown off to the side like a rag doll. After the home was gutted, the dogs were executed in the closet they'd been locked in and Niwa was taken as an attempt to get more money out of the older women of the house. Months passed and no one heard a thing about the two remaining Miyabe family members. Niwa was taunted about how she was never actually loved and food and other items were thrown at the cage she'd been locked in. A year later and the mystery was solved. Niwa could see the tv from where her cage had been carelessly tossed and wept for hours. Their bodies were found a couple miles just outside of Kasaihana. The car accident was so bad that it hindered their ability to identify the crispy bodies. She lost all hope of being saved and never fought the group of thieves whenever they harassed her. At age 10, Niwa was too big for the cage they kept her in, so she was kept in a room at the back of the house. They fed her bits of old food and left overs whenever they felt like it and occasionally would go in to molest her. The molestation never got any further than forceful touching and she was never penetrated before a drug bust was done at the house. Hundreds of thousands of dollars of drugs were found all throughout the house and if it wasn't for them having a dim witted seller in their group they would have never been caught. As the grown ups were rounded up, Niwa was found severely underweight and covered in bruises and in desperate need of a bath and some TLC. It took years of therapy to get her where she is today. She was able to complete all schooling online and did much more schooling at a university. She wasn't a brainiac but she was definitely up there. Nowadays, Niwa doesn't think about the past. She does mourn the loss of family, as many would. To keep herself on the right track, the purple haired Killian moved to Kasaihana and vowed to be just a tiny bit more humble (though she can be very competitive). She still attends some college classes here and there (most of the time she just does them online) and she is employed as a secretary. Which character is mine working for? xD I forgot. I need some help figuring out the fighting stuff, too. And tell me if you like it and what may need changing. Category:Generation 1 Category:The Killian Race